ROWDYRUFF BOYS BRICK
by CMRonny
Summary: ES LA HISTORIA DEL HÉROE LEGENDARIO BRICK BRISBAINE EL ÚNICO SOBREVIVIENTE DE LOS PPG Y RRB AHORA VIVE EN EL SIGLO 22 CON EL FIN DE SALVAR AL MUNDO CON ATHENA HARRINTON DE LAS MANOS MALVADAS DE NEO-ARCADIA
1. EPILOGO

Antes que todo este Fanfic es muy diferente ya que se trata sobre el futuro de Brick Se vuelve o se convierte en un Heroe Legendario =) junto con sus hermanos(Butch Brisbaine & Boomer Brisbaine) & Sus amigos (Bell X. & Blake Z.)  
ES MAS BIEN ESTE FIC ES INSPIRADO POR EL JUEGO DE MEGAMAN ZERO ASÍ QUE LES PIDO PERDÓN POR COPIAR SU HISTORIA Y BASARLO A BRICK!  
PERO AL VER LA HISTORIA ME DIO LA SENSACION DE QUE BRICK EN EL FUTURO! Y QUE SEA UN HÉROE LEGENDARIO Y SALVAR AL MUNDO DE LAS GARRAS DE LA MALDAD ^_^ ASI QUE ME PARECIO CHIDO Y DECIDI EN CREAR ESTE FANFIC ^_^

EL PERSONAJE DE BRICK NO ES MIO ES DE CRAIG MCCRACKEN OK

EN EL FUTURO BRICK Tiene 30 Años en el Primer Capitulo le dejare un link sobre el Dibujo que esta todavía en proceso para hacer a Brick

Personaje

Athena Harrinton es la compañera que siempre estará al lado de Brick Brisbaine; ademas ella es una científica tiene 29 Años

AL PARECER FANFICTION NO ME DEJA COLOCAR LINK PARA QUE PUEDAN VER A ATHENA HARRINTON Y BRICK BRISBAINE ¬¬ FU!

Pero en mi perfil les dejare mi twitter para que puedan seguirme y ver las imagenes con el link de mis Fanfics o Capitulos de mis Fanfics ^_^

ahy esta la imagen solo que sin color =P La bata es blanca ,camisa de color rojo, falda rosada y los tacones de color rojo Ojos de color rojo carmin, labios de color rosa, y su cabello es de color rosa

ASI QUE COMENZEMOS =D

RowdyRuff Boys = Brick

EpiloGo

COMIENZOS DEL SIGLO 22

DALLEN CITY

HOLAS A TODOS MI NOMBRE ES ATHENA HARRINTON Y ESTA ES LA HISTORIA

FUE LA PEOR EPOCA QUE PUDIMOS HABER TENIDO.  
NOSOTROS LOS HUMANOS VIVIAMOS EN UNA UTOPIA LLAMADA NEO-ARCADIA.  
TODOS LOS HUMANOIDES O HIBRIDOS SE LES CONSIDERABAN MUY INFERIORES A NOSOTROS, ERA UNA IDEA QUE YO NO COMPARTIA.  
MAS TARDE, ME DIRIGI A UNAS ANTIGUAS RUINAS QUE CUENTA LA LEYENDA SOBRE LOS 5 HEROES LEGENDARIOS = LOS ROWDYRUFF'S BRICK, BLAKE, BUTCH, BELL Y BOOMER DESPUES DE HACER TANTA INVESTIGACION VI QUE DENTRO DE ESAS RUINAS YA HABIA SIDO HOSPEDADA Y ASI, FUE EL PORQUE ME FUI A ESTAS RUINAS,  
AL OTRO DIA ME DIRIGI DE NUEVO A LAS RUINAS CON UN EQUIPO DE HIBRIDOS EN LA BUSQUEDA DE NUESTRA UNICA ESPERANZA...  
PERO DE PRONTO, CUANDO LLEGAMOS A LAS RUINAS, FUIMOS PERSEGUIDOS POR UNOS GUARDIAS...

HUIAMOS DEL ENEMIGO POR UN CAMINO QUE NOS HACIA CONDUCIR LAS RUINAS A UN DESTINO SIN CONOCER ,NI TAMPOCO ESTUDIADA.  
MIENTRAS HUIAMOS, LOS MECHANOIDES(SOLDADOS ROBOT) Y LOS GOLEM'S (ROBOTS GIGANTES) ELIMINABA Y Y LOS ANIQUILABA UNO POR UNO A MIS COMPAÑEROS, HASTA QUE LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE DESPISTARNOS DEL ENEMIGO. SOLO SOBREVIVIERON DOS HIBRIDOS, MI AMIGA NANCY UNA CIBER ELF , Y YO. ESTABAMOS EXALTADOS AGITADOS Y CANSADOS, ABRI MIS OJOS Y VI QUE EN EL SITIO QUE DESCANSABAMOS, ERAN OTRAS RUINAS, QUE RARO HABER UNA RUINA ESCONDIDA SOBRE OTRA RUINA, VI LAS RUINAS... MIRE UNA PUERTA CIBERTRONICA LEGENDARIA, ME QUEDE EN SHOCK CON LA BOCA ABIERTA Y ABRIENDO MIS OJOS COMO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN PLATO FIJAMENTE...

-ESTAS SON...LAS LEGENDARIAS RUINAS =0

-Así es athena... siento un gran poder adentro. Este debe ser el lugar.-

DESPUES DE LO QUE ME DIJO NANCY, DI UN PASO, PERO DE PRONTO ESCUCHE UNA VOZ DESCONOCIDA EN MI INTERIOR LA CUAL ME DETUVO

-ALEJENSEN...NO DEBEN ENTRAR.

YO TODA SHOCKEADA, AUN MIRANDO A LA PUERTA CIBERTRONICA QUE MOSTRABA EL NOMBRE DE "BRICK"

-puedo escuchar una voz...quien es? =0

-QUE PLANEAS HACER DESPERTANDOME?

ME AGARRO EL PECHO FIRMEMENTE Y AUN DIRIGIENDO MI VISTA A LA PUERTA

-es esa voz de nuevo! =0

PERO UNO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS ME DESPIERTA DEL SHOCK

-athena, que ocurre?

-ehm...No es nada ^_^-sacudi mi cabeza-demonos prisa =)-VOLVI A COLOCAR MI MIRADA A LA PUERTA, UNI Y ENTRELAZE MIS DEDOS ,LE REZO Y PIDO -BRICK...AYUDAME...POR FAVOR...AYUDAME-CIERRO MIS OJOS CONCENTRANDOME COMO SI ESTUVIERA POR ESPERAR UN MILAGRO

MIENTRAS HABIA PEDIDO MI PLEGARIA,MIS COMPAÑEROS COLOCABAN LOS DETONADORES PARA HACER VOLAR LA GRAN PUERTA Y DE PRONTO ANTES DE EXPLOTAR ESCUCHE ESA VOZ DE NUEVO

-MUY PRONTO DESPERTARE

HASTA AHY TERMINA Y LA PUERTA ES DERRUMBADA Y DESTRUIDA POR LA EXPLOSION DE LA GRAN CARGA DE DINAMITA QUE EMPLEARON LOS DOS HIBRIDOS NOS DESPEJAMOS Y ENTRAMOS A LA PUERTA Y YA ADENTRO VIMOS UN CUERPO DESTRUIDO.  
NO TENIA SU ROPA EXCEPTO QUE SOLO TENIA UNOS PANTALONES CLASICOS DE COLOR CAFE NO TENIA BRAZO IZQUIERDO AL IGUAL QUE SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA UN CUERPO HUMANO CONECTADO A CABLES TODO APAGADO!

-el debe ser...-LO DIJO LA CIBER ELF RODEANDOLO DE ESE CONTENEDOR

-...el ...es "BRICK".

-Lo encontramos, al fin!- mientras su compañero se queda como vigilante en la puerta, este decide tocarlo pero un escudo electronico le impide llegar hasta el-agh!,pero que!...

-esta protegido-MIRA LA CIBER ELF FIJAMENTE AL CUERPO DAÑADO

-y ahora que haremos

DESPUES ESCUCHAMOS UN DISPARO Y VEMOS COMO MATAN AL HIBRIDO QUE QUEDO DE VIGILANTE Y DE UNAS ENTRAN Y DISPARAN LOS MECHANILOIDES AL HIBRIDO QUE QUEDABA A MI LADO ME AYUDABA A REFUGIARME DETRAS DEL CONTENEDOR QUE ESTABA DEL HEROE LEGENDARIO

-Nos arrinconaron...HUYE!

YO ME QUEDE AHY CON UN MIEDO INTENSO QUE NO ME PERMITIA MOVERME Y EN ESE MOMENTO LE PERFORAN AL HIBRIDO DOS HUECOS EN SU ABDOMEN, GRITE AL VER COMO LE DISPARARON YA NO TENIA SALVACION ,HASTA QUE NANCY ME HABLA

-Athena...

-...-ME CAI DE RODILLAS MIRANDO AL SUELO

-Athena!

-Eh!-ME DI CUENTA QUE ME LLAMABA ALZO MI VISTA Y ERA ELLA

-Debes usar mi poder!, no tienes otra opcion!

- Que? Nancy...No puedo...tu...tu-TENIA MAS MIEDO, POR QUE ELLA QUIERE DAR SU PODER Y MORIR, PARA PODER RESUCITAR A BRICK, MIENTRAS LOS MECHANILOIDES SE ACERCABAN POCO A POCO POR MI

-No te preocupes!. Recuerda que todos esperan tu regreso, Sana & Salva ^_^

-...OK! GRACIAS - DE UNAS ME LEVANTE Y VI A LA CIBER ELF POR ULTIMA VEZ, COGI A LA ELF EN MIS MANOS APUNTANDO Y RECARGANDO SUS PODERES HACIA EL CONTENEDOR DE BRICK

-No!. yo debo agradecerte Athena. ADIOS!...-ESAS FUERON SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS

LA MANDO A A DISPARAR HACIA EL CONTENEDOR Y - NANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

ELLA ENTRA AL CONTENEDOR MIENTRAS TANTO APARECE UNA MANO GIGANTE ROBOT LA CUAL ME COGE APRETANDOME Y LOS MECHANILOIDES DISPARAN AL CONTENEDOR Y HACEN UNA GRIETA AL CONTENEDOR DEJANDO A LA VISTA UN OJO DE BRICK Y ABRE SUS OJOS, SE RECONSTRUYE SU CUERPO POR MEDIO DE LOS PODERES PARCIALES QUE LE DIO MI EX-CIBER ELF Y DE UNAS SALE UNA LUZ BRILLANTE DE EL Y EXPLOTA! TODO EL AREA! CERRE MIS OJOS Y OCACIONA LA EXPLOSION DEJANDO INTACTO EL LUGAR ABRI MIS OJOS Y VI AL HEROE LEGENDARIO TENIENDOME EN SUS BRAZOS

Y ASI RESUCITA BRICK

AUN TENIENDO SU APARIENCIA FISICA SOLO QUE AHORA ES UN MITAD HUMANOIDE MITAD HIBRIDO

-BRICK... HA SIDO RESUCITADO...

-...-BRICK MIRA HACIA LOS OTROS MECHANILOIDES RESTANTES QUE SE SALVARON

- BRICK? AYUDAME.

EL ME MIRA Y ASIENTE Y ASI COMENZAMOS NUESTRA MISION JUNTOS PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO

jejejeje que tal el prologo amigos!  
espero que este fic comienze ya co su primer capitulo ^_^ ya q este fic contiene 15 o 17 Capitulos =)  
asi que compartan y digan ME GUSTA por que me encanta como te gusta ;)  
y pa los que me quieren decirme algo sobre sugerencias o criticas u opiniones ya saben me dejan un review.


	2. El Heroe Legendario

ANTES QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO

SIGAN EN MI CUENTA DE TWITTER CM_Ronny

Y AHY ESTARAN LOS DIBUJOS DE ATHENA HARRINTON & BRICK BRISBAINE

BIEN AHORA QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO

.

CAPITULO 1: EL HEROE LEGENDARIO - "BRICK BRISBAINE"

POV Athena

SE QUE ES UN HEROE LEGENDARIO PERO NO TENIA CON QUE DEFENDERSE, ASI QUE LE DI LA BUSTER Z, UN ARMA MUY PARECIDA A LA CLASSICA MAGNUM, Y PUES DECIDIO OBTENERLA, QUERIA SABER SI ERA EL LEGENDARIO HEROE QUE ERA DESDE HACE UN SIGLO, AUN QUE SU APARIENCIA ES MUY DIFERENTE COMO LO DECIAN LAS INVESTIGACIONES.

Y ASI NOS CONOCIMOS LOS DOS, SE FUE CONMIGO ESCOLTANDOME DEL PELIGRO QUE PUEDE SUCEDER, SALIMOS DE LAS RUINAS LEGENDARIAS, PERO EN EL CAMINO.

-Quedate[WAIT]-LE OBEDECI Y ME QUEDE OBSERVANDOLO COMO IBA HACIA DONDE ESTABAN LOS MECHANILOIDES QUE ESTABAN COMO GUARDIANES

BRICK SALTA ENCIMA DE ELLOS ,RECARGANDO SU FUERZA Y LO ENVIA A LA BUSTER Z DISPARANDO UNA GRAN CARGA DE ENERGIA EN CONTRA DE ELLOS, ESQUIVABA Y DISPARABA TRES BOLAS DE ENERGIA A LAS CABEZAS DE CADA MECHANILOIDE QUE QUEDABAN ,YA ELIMINANDOLOS

-Sigueme[FOLLOW ME]

VI COMO LOS HABIA ELIMINADO CON LA BUSTER Z CON DESTREZA Y VELOCIDAD ,CORRI DETRAS DE EL MIENTRAS QUE EN EL CAMINO BRICK COMO EVITABA Y DESTRUIA LAS TRAMPAS Y MINAS QUE DEJARON EL ENEMIGO. A LO ULTIMO BRICK DESTRUYO UNA CAJA METALICA Y DE EL SALE UN CIBER ELF Y DECIDE ACOMPA AR AL BIOHUMANO/HIBRIDO BRICK SIN IMPORTAR LA COMPA IA DE LA CIBER ELF SIGUIO CORRIENDO CONMIGO HASTA QUE...LLEGAMOS A UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA

ME ACERQUE A LA PARED TODA ANONADA

- Que?No hay Salida, si esto no estuvo aqui Que haremos? =0

DE PRONTO EL PISO DONDE ESTABA YO COLAPSO Y ME HIZO CAER A UN FONDO, PERO BRICK FUE POR MI Y ME COGIO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS PROTEGIENDOME DE LA CAIDA YA AL ATERRIZAR ME SOLTE DE EL...

-TU...Gracias...-AL VER EL LUGAR DONDE CAIMOS ,ME PARECIA QUE ERA UN LABORATORIO-Este lugar parece ser un laboratorio Pre-Historico =0 ,tal vez encontremos un Trans Server con el que volveriamos a la Base de la Resistencia. -ME FUI A INVESTIGAR ,SI HABIA UN CAMINO PARA ENCONTRAR EL TRANS SERVER, PERO LO QUE HABIA AQUI SOLO ERN ESCOMBROS Y MAQUINAS VIEJAS QUE AUN ESTAN EN FUNCIONAMIENTO, DE UNAS BRICK ME DESPIERTA DE MIS OBSERVACIONES ,BRICK IVA A DECIRME ALGO HASTA QUE LO INTERRUMPI -oh bueno... este pasadizo esta colapsado. VOLVEMOS?

PERO DE PRONTO BRICK Y YO ESCUCHAMOS COMO UN RUIDO DE UNA MAQUINA HASTA QUE...

-ATRAS!, CUIDADO!

PERO UN BRAZO MECANICO GRANDE ME ATRAPO TODA ENTERA, Y ME LLEVA HACIA SU PROPIETARIO ,UN GOLEM CAZADOR POR AHY ESCUCHE QUE ESTOS GOLEM SON FABRICADOS MAL HECHOS, PERO POR LO QUE AHORA VEO, LOS DE NEO-ARCADIA LOS ESTAN REPARANDO PARA SUS PROPOSITOS BRICK DE UNAS SE LE QUEDA ENFRENTE DEL GOLEM YO TODA ASUSTADA, TRATANDO DE SAFARME

-BRICK! NO! CORRE! NO puedes dañarlo con tu buster.

ASI BRICK NO ME HIZO CASO Y DECIDIO ENFRENTARLE CORRIO Y DISPARABA AL GOLEM,QUE AL PARECER SOLO TAMBALEABA SU SISTEMA PERO NO LE HACIA DAÑO.  
EL GOLEM ATACABA ENVIANDOLE TACLEADAS Y RAYOS LASER PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE BRICK LAS ESQUIVABA FACILMENTE POR SU VELOCIDAD HASTA TAL PUNTO.

UNA IA [INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL]  
CON UNA MENTALIDAD Y TECNOLOGIA CASI PARECIDA ,ES MAS BIEN PARECIDA A LOS CIBER ELF APARECIO CON UNA FORMA DE UN ATOMO EN EL CENTRO ERA DE COLOR ROSA CON DOS ESPIRALES QUE LA RODEABA DE COLORES CELESTE Y ESMERALDA

BRICK AL VER LA IA QUEDO SHOCKEADO,POR LA APARIENCIA DE LA IA PERO DE PRONTO DENTRO DE LA IA SALIA UN SABLE DE COLOR ROJO Y QUEDA INCRUSTADO EN EL PISO ENFRENTE DE BRICK DESPUES, LA IA SE MUESTRA Y EMPIEZA A HABLARLE

-USA ESTO...BRICK.

-QUIEN ERES?...

-NO HAY TIEMPO...RAPIDO...TIENES QUE...SALVARLA...AHORA...

DE UNAS LA IA SE VA Y BRICK DECIDE COGER Y QUITAR EL SABLE DEL PISO Y SE DISPONE A ATACARLO AL GOLEM EL GOLEM SIGUE Y SIGUE DISPARANDO RAYOS LASER. PERO BRICK DE UNAS SE LE FUE DE FRENTE CON UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE ESQUIVANDOLO Y YENDO DIRECTAMENTE AL GOLEM SALTA Y LO PARTE EN LA MITAD CON SU SABLE Y ASI ME HACE SOLTAR ESA MANO QUE ME AXFISIABA Y ME COGE BRICK ENTRE SUS BRAZOS PROTEGIENDOME DE LA EXPLOSION QUE OCACIONABA LA DESTRUCCION DEL GOLEM

ME SOLTE DE BRICK Y ME QUEDE ALFRENTE DE EL ...

-NO lo puedo creer que hayas eliminado a un golem... lo sabiamos, Tu ERES BRICK BRISBAINE, EL LIDER RRB, EL BIOHUMANO ROJO, ERES EL LEGENDARIO HEROE...

-BIOHUMANO...HEROE LEGENDARIO...BRICK?...ESE ES MI NOMBRE?... ... ...-DE UNAS COMO LO VEO SUFRIA DE UN DOLOR DE CABEZA Y EMPIEZA A SACUDIRSE PONIENDO UNO DE SUS MANOS SUJETANDO SU CABEZA-Ugh, no puedo recordar...

-Tranquilizate-LE COLOCO MIS MANOS SOBRE SUS HOMBROS-Sufres de lapsus de hivernacion. Lamento el forzarte a despertar y...Gracias por salvarme- de unas miraba el area donde brick destruyo al Golem-Ahora me presentare ^_^...Mi nombre es Athena Harrinton y soy una Cientifica, vamonos rapido a la base de la Resistencia antes de que lleguen mas enemigos- de unas veo una puerta, me dirigi a ella, pero la voz de brick me detiene

-Que tal si no soy ese tal BRICK BRISBAINE del que estas hablando-me dirigio con voz fuerte y dudosa

Brick entra conmigo a la puerta y encontramos un portal TRANS SERVER Despues le dirigi la palabra...

-Ya me probastes que tu eres BRICK BRISBAINE al salvarme de ese golem-despues nos quedamos callados y sonrojados por tal actuacion, decidi a observar el portal...despues de uno o dos minutos-Tenemos suerte, El TRANS SERVER de este lugar todavia nos toca poner encima de el y poner las coordenadas de la Base

NOS PARAMOS ENCIMA DEL PORTAL ,PUSE LAS COORDENADAS Y LAS ELIMINE POR SI UN SUPUESTO HACKER NOS ENCONTRARA Y DE UNAS PUDIMOS HUIR A LA BASE

BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA

22:45 Hr

-Ya llegamos-salto del portal y salimos Hacia la sala de la Base, mientras caminabamos ppr las instalaciones

-No Hay nadie aca =0-miraba de un lado a otro por su preocupacion

-Seguramente ya todos estan durmiendo, por cierto esta base es un refugio para lo Humanoides y para quien los protege =)

-Ahora que me doy Cuenta, recuerdo algo =0

-dime?

-recuerdo que a mi Y a unos 4 Chicos nos llamaban Biohumanos por que fuimos creados por la ciencia y con apariencia Humana, y seguramente en este Tiempo cambiaron mucho por lo que veo =0

De unas llegamos al ascensor y entramos

-Asi es, ya que ahora esos Humanoides estan ahora mezclados con Tecnologia...digamos que son como androides, mitad humanos mitad robot, por eso los llamamos asi.

-entonces asi son... mitad humanos mitad androides

-exacto, ya que ellos decidieron eliminar sus dones que fueron otorgados por la ciencia y decidieron ser humanos

-Me alegra Oir Eso =)

-si a pesar que se convirtieron en humanos gracias a la Tecnologia para retener sus poderes

-Es por eso que tuvieron que fusionarse con las maquinas-lo decia asombrado por todo el tema C DE TODAS MANERAS DEBIA SABER LO QUE SUCEDE EN ESTE MUNDO DESPUES SE DETUVO AL LUGAR QUE QUERIA MOSTRAR... EL CUARTEL DE LA BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA

-Asi que bienvenido a la base de la resistencia ^_^, ya tu sabras que esta base protegemos a los hibridos o humanoides ya que los culpan por ser un experimento fallido comunmente, dice que algun dia se revelarian ante nosotros, la cuales los llamamos Skynets... hemos peleado duro para sobrevivir... pero sabemos que el fin se acerca... fue por eso que te hemos buscado. Tu eres nuestra unica esperanza. Muchos de nosotros pienzan que brick y los RRB es solo un mito. Pero, algunos creiamos en tu existenciay te buscamos... Tu eres BRICK, EL HEROE LEGENDARIO que peleo junto con Bombon y el Resto de los RRB para salvar al mundo hace 100 Años

-Bombon?... Ese nombre me parece familiar =0

-Pues claro, ella fue tu antecesora y ademas fue tambien tu compañera =), pero ella te otorgo su puesto de heroina junto con sus hermanas hacia vos y tu equipo LEGENDARIO. Pero lo importante es que ella esta viva. Y ahora esta tratando de eliminarnos a todos =0.

-Bombon esta tratando...eliminarte?...

-Sus planes ya estan en marcha. Muchos Androides inocentes estan siendo eliminados mientras hablamos. Te necesitamos, nuestro futuro depende de ti...ayudanos.

DE UNAS ME ARRODILLE Y BAJE MI CABEZAENFRENTE DE EL ,Y DESPUES ESCUCHE...

-SI... Te ayudare, y ademas las sombras de mi pasado estan rondando a mi alrededor.

ME LEVANTE, LE COGI SUS MANOS Y DESPUES LO ABRASE POR AGRADECIMIENTO

-Gracias... es increible ahora... con tu ayuda ... creo que puedo salvarlos a todos

DE UNAS LOS DOS NOS SONROJAMOS AL TENER MUCHO CONTACTO Y NOS SEPARAMOS NUESTRAS VISTAS Y CUERPOS, Y DESPUES VOLVIMOS A CONTINUAR NUESTA CONVERSACION

-Si estas listo , solo aviseme, ya que uno tu no tienes casi ropa, y la dos es que necesitas un lugar donde hospedarte, ahora que lo pienso hay una habitacion desocupada al lado de la mia, asi que te llevare a tu habitacion ^_^.

FIN POV

POV BRICK

DESPUES DE ESTO ATHENA ME LLEVO A MI HABITACION ,ME ABRIO LA PUERTA ENTRE Y...

-Si necesitas algo, solo aviseme ^_^

ELLA DE UNAS SE FUE, OBVIAMENTE POR QUE ERA MUY TARDE, YA ERAN LAS 23:00 Hr MIENTRAS PONERME LA ROPA QUE ME REGALO ATHENA Y ERA MUY CHIDO ESTA ROPA ME DESVESTI Y SOLO ME QUEDE EN BOXERS Y OBSERVE MIS BRAZO Y PIERNA IZQUIERDA TODO ROBOTIZADO ERA MITAD HUMANO MITAD ANDROIDE Y ME DIRIGI A LA CAMA Y ME DORMI UN BUEN TIEMPO

06:00 Hr BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA

ME DESPERTE Y VELOZMENTE COGI LA NUEVA ROPA QUE OBTUVE

-Desde Ahora, nunca me quitare esto.

ME FUI RAPIDO AL CUARTEL GENERAL Y LLEGUE... DE PRIMERO ASI QUE ME QUEDE A ESPERARLA YA A LOS 20 MINUTOS LLEGA ATHENA

-Que paso?

-perdon es que me llevo la atencion Dimitri

-DIMITRI?

-el es el otro Cientifico, pero es mas como un ingeniero armamentistico y de defensa energetica

-ya veo =0

-asi que comenzemos, solo sigueme-de unas me hace un gui o

AL VERLA SE FUE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA EL ASCENSOR Y ME FUI CON ELLA A ACOMPAÑARLA YA AL LLEGAR EL ASCENSOR AL PRIMER PISO

-Bien, nos queda una hora antes de la mision

-una hora antes?

-es que se me olvido mostrar lo basico de esta base, Sus estructuras ^_^. Para que lo sepas esta base esta hecha de dos edificios abandonados, y cada edificio esta conectado por sus 5 pisos, el 5to piso ahy estara el cuartel general y el Centro de comandos, el 4to piso Es el salon de energia que distribuye a las bases, el 3er Piso de la base A estan los laboratorios de dimitri y el Mio ^_^, el 2do y 1er Piso estan la administracion de huespedes =)

-si- pero al darme cuenta salimos de la base y encontramos un Hangar- que demonios es esto?

-es el hangar, ahy es el punto de encuentro para tu primera mision

-ya veo... gracias por la informacion de todo lo que sucede y de lo que hay en esta base-de unas le ense o mi pulgar hacia arriba

-No es nada -me manda una sonrida- Lo unico que necesito es que tu estes a mi lado, para poder ayudar a estos androides inocentes y salvarlos de la dominacion TOTAL de NEO-ARCADIA- DE UNAS EMPIEZA A ALCANZAR MI PECHO, COGE FUERTEMENTE Y DE UNAS ME LANZA UN ABRAZO ENREDANDO SUS BRAZOS SOBRE MI CUELLO Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR

YO AUN NO SE QUE DEBIA HACER EN ESE MOMENTO HASTA QUE PENSE QUE DEBIA HACER

-No te preocupes, yo estare contigo hasta el final de mis dias- le caricie su cabello rosa y lo abraze por unos minutos

Y DESPUES NOS SOLTAMOS

-Es la hora de la mision

NOS FUIMOS Y ENTRAMOS EN EL HANGAR

FIN POV

-Desde aqui comenzara tu primera mision, y cuando termines, tus misiones seran asignadas desde el centro de comandos

-Y ESO?

-es que esta mision es de rescate.

-solo es eso

-oye-le hizo un puchero

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. LA ACEPTARE

DESPUES AMBOS SE MIRARON CON UNA SONRISA DE MEDIO LADO

-Bien mundo, Brick Brisbaine HA VUELTO =)

CONTINUARA...


End file.
